cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the New Pacific Order
The Charter of the New Pacific Order is the founding document and constitutional basis for the New Pacific Order. This is the sixth version; for previous versions, see Past Charters of the New Pacific Order. Charter of the New Pacific Order We, the nations of the New Pacific Order, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Pacifican way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join the New Pacific Order that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved. Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Emperor The Emperor is the sovereign of the New Pacific Order. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation, upon which they will name their successor. The Regent is named by the Emperor and will ascend to the throne should the Emperor cease to exist without naming a successor. In the absence of the Emperor, the Regent shall temporarily execute the duties of the office of the Emperor in their stead. 2. Government The Emperor can create, alter, or abolish any office; appoint or dismiss any member of the Order to any office; and delegate power to any office to the extent that he or she deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Emperor's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions, and appoint members of the Order to them. 3. The Body Republic All member nations of the New Pacific Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic. Members of the Body Republic may bring legislative proposals before the Body Republic for discussion. The Government will make every reasonable effort to solicit feedback from the Body Republic before enacting new policies, amending existing policies, or nullifying existing policies. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any member of the Body Republic can submit a motion to expel a fellow member for just reason to the Body Republic. For the motion to carry, a supermajority (75% + 1) of the voting members must vote in favor of the expulsion. Expulsion votes will last for 3 days (72 hours). A motion for expulsion requires at least 10% + 1 of the Body Republic to vote to carry. Before any voting begins, there will be a discussion period of 3 days (72 hours), during which time the Body Republic will discuss the merits of the motion and the member may have the opportunity to defend him or herself. The Emperor cannot be expelled from the Order by Body Republic vote. The Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can expel any member without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any member of the Body Republic can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic. Discussion will take place for a period of 5 days (120 hours). For an amendment to be ratified, a supermajority (75% + 1) of the voting members must vote in support of it. Amendment votes will last for 3 days (72 hours). A motion to amend the Charter requires at least 10% + 1 of the Body Republic to vote on it to be ratified. Each proposed change to the Charter in an Article IV amendment motion requires a separate vote within the Article IV amendment thread to be ratified. See also New Pacific Order Category:New Pacific Order